


One Plus Five and Five Plus One

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: A collection of Winx drabbles all following the formula 1+5 sentences with the first one being a prompt I received on Tumblr and the other five being my continuation of it. Every chapter will have the relationship it features as a title for easier navigation.
Relationships: Ancestral Witches & Griffin (Winx Club), Bloom & Faragonda (Winx Club), Ediltrude & Zarathustra (Winx Club), Griffin & Marion (Winx Club), Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Griffin x Valtor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun challenge I did on Tumblr and I am so glad it was successful considering my usual word counts and how every story I touch gets out of hand on that front. I am proud to announce that all six drabbles are six sentences long as they were supposed to be (if you don't count an interrupted sentence which I don't because it was interrupted and, therefore, not a full sentence). Anyway, I really enjoyed these and I hope you will, too (despite the shortness of them)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin's musings on falling in bed (and not only) with Valtor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has slight nods towards nsfw but there is nothing explicit.

It had been too easy, Griffin worried, to end up in Valtor’s bed.

She'd used up more energy in protecting herself from his kisses than she'd ever put in healing spells that she'd always had a natural inclination towards but once he'd spread his fire in her lungs, she'd let herself burn like a masochist or a lovesick fool. She'd favor academic work over being responsible with herself every day of the week, though she could hardly call studying Valtor's physique and sensuality so extensively scientific research.

There was no method or structure to the caresses of her lips over his skin that was too distracting with its inviting heat and sensitivity and all traces of her professionalism were shaken off her trembling fingers as they absorbed the sounds vibrating off of him. And worst of all, there was no schedule or reason to the tremors of her heart she'd first thought were a reaction to the gentle smiles he'd give her only to have them spill into the moments he cupped her cheek softly as he pressed kisses that were beyond chaste and pure to the corner of her lips until it'd dawned on her flames had more consistency in their movements than the causes of the flutters rattling her ribcage.

Those branded with Valtor's mark had more control of their will than she did of her breathing and sleeping patterns now that she was circling his orbit and her mind refused to lend her a strategy of extracting herself from his bed with how comfortable she was in the gravity between them holding her grounded.


	2. Griffin & Marion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin stumbles upon a sight too precious.

Trying to summon the courage she knew was hiding somewhere behind her growing panic, Griffin forewent knocking and just pushed the door open. No member of the Domino royal family turned to look at her and she might have managed to calm her racing heart enough to slip in their cozy bubble without bursting it now that she knew there was nothing urgent she was needed for and it was simply her presence that was wanted of her but it was impossible not to be moved by the sight of Marion.

She was wearing the softest smile as she was looking at the little bundle in her embrace and Griffin went weak in the knees as the happiness radiating from her friend melted the image of the private moment to make it leak out of her eyes and keep her from intruding. She may have been called upon but it couldn’t have been their intention to have her witness something so sacred when she didn’t have the right to. She should have knocked but every tale of childbirth gone wrong she knew had flitted through her mind just to leave all of its weight on top of her and have her pushing the handle in her despair to brace herself against something that could support her blame like Marion had had to shoulder all the stress she’d created for her in her lack of consideration that had rippled through time to poison their future, too.

“Griffin,” Marion’s voice had her blinking her way out of the grave her own mind was nowadays so that she wouldn’t touch their happiness with her dirt-stained hands, “I’d like you to meet our newest member - Bloom,” Marion’s gaze found hers to let her in the garden that her eyes were.


	3. Marion & Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bloom's birth Marion receives another valuable gift to keep her fighting.

As if afraid it would overpower the fire inside her and burn her, Marion gingerly brushed her fingers against the gold surface. The tiny symbol was imbued with history of love and succession like she could never give either one of her daughters despite the crown on her head and the magic in her veins. And Griffin was offering to part with the treasured family heirloom–the last thing she had left from her mother who the Company had failed to save from the Coven’s vengeance–in a gift Marion could have never accepted for herself.

“I’m aware of the implications that giving Bloom something passed down from mother to daughter has, which is why I’m asking for your permission,” Griffin looked down at the gleaming monad symbol as if hoping it would open a portal leading right into the core of the sun when she couldn’t hold the unbearable weight of Marion’s silence anymore. “I would never dare overste-”

“Thank you,” Marion drew her in a hug abruptly enough to push all the air out of her lungs and not let it breathe life into another word of insecurity. Not even all the gold in the universe would have made for a better gift when the might of the power pulsing through her ever since she’d been descended from the previous Bearer of the Dragon Fire had nothing on the relief Griffin fastened around her as she returned the hug and let her rest in the security of finally having a family–outside her marriage with Oritel–that she could count on to be there for her and her daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify - they agreed she would give it to Bloom on her sixteenth birthday (bc Marion wanted to give Griffin some time to have the necklace for herself and bc Bloom was still too little for it anyway) but then the tragedy on Domino happened and Griffin never got the chance to give Bloom her gift. And since Bloom grew up not knowing any of them and they weren’t there for her, Griffin didn’t feel it an appropriate gift anymore.


	4. Griffin & Ancestral Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin receives the Ancestral Witches' assessment of her performance in one of her first missions for the Coven.

Trying to summon the courage she knew was hiding somewhere behind her growing panic, Griffin forewent knocking and just pushed the door open. The Ancestral Witches’ gazes pierced her frame once she was out of the cover of the wood to eliminate any impulse to break her respectful stance and meet their eyes instead of keeping her head lowered as she accepted what they had to say about the success of her strategy.

“Having Valtor bring us a witch dreaming to be a scholar was both an offense and a disgrace,” Belladonna’s voice slid down her nerves like the ghostly touch of a dead hand looking to freeze her spine and break it once it was drained of life and fragile. “Luckily for you, Griffin, your skills on the battlefield will get all of us, dark magic users, places,” Belladonna’s praise of her destructive touch was like a pat on the back instead that was cold enough to have her teeth shatter from how violently it would’ve made them chatter had she let herself be ungrateful for the percentage of her skill set that was being appreciated instead of mocked and the opportunity to change the world she’d sought, “as soon as you blast the doors off.”

A thunder rolled outside as if trying to make her jump out of her place and earn herself a punishment for flinching–as if she dared judge–at Tharma’s celebratory spirit, which was what the storm was about as it was the equivalent of fireworks to the Ancestral Witches with the added benefit of a great callback to all the people Tharma had struck out of the way of a better world for dark magic users.

Griffin let her frantic heartbeat whisk her away from the thoughts of distinction of panic and excitement in her mind that were too clear even amidst the air rushing in and out of her lungs to escape Lysslis’ psychic waves that were keenly crashing into her in their attempts to break through the walls of her consciousness.


	5. Faragonda & Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faragonda reflects on her mistakes in teaching Bloom how to be the fairy that she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in season 8 after Valtor threatened Bloom to destroy both her parents and her friends if she doesn’t give him her Cosmix powers. However, this is a canon divergence in which he got away with the powers (unlike that stupidity that actually happened in 8x13).

It wasn’t history repeating itself, Faragonda thought as she watched Bloom’s small, literally powerless form slip out of her office - it was more like the current time line was handing her her essay back, with red circles around all the places where she’d gone wrong. The tears flowing from Bloom’s eyes as if to extinguish any will she might have left now that she once again couldn’t count on her Dragon Fire to save the day and the way her shoulders slumped without the Cosmix power that was the only means to counteract the crushing push of Valtor’s plan lifting her up would have been an almost too perfect reflection of the events from her freshman year if not for the stretch of wasted training and swallowed words separating the two moments.

Faragonda had seen Bloom on her magical journey and watched her grow as a person in her care only to fail to teach her the most important lesson one had to know about heroic endeavors. Fighting evil came with the sacrifice of one’s heart in one way or another whether it would be distancing yourself from any potential happiness or feeling the broken pieces of your feelings cutting through your fingers once you no longer held the hands of your loved ones. Having the goodness and affection of their hearts exploited was something both she and Bloom had had done to them but after her failure to protect Marion and Oritel, Bloom was the one having the burden of the universe pushed on her shoulders with the power that’d been hidden in her like she was some magical vessel and not a human. And it was all Faragonda’s mistake that in all her guidance she hadn’t taught Bloom that strength often meant deciding who has to suffer and learning to live without getting consumed by the weakness festering in the space where your good choices and heroism would have been if not overshadowed by your personal feelings, by being human.


	6. Ediltrude & Zarathustra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third person PoV on Ediltrude and Zarathustra's magic being shaped by their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was the one to pick the prompt for this one hence the 5 + 1 thing in the title. ;)

They hadn’t expected their magic to taste like death. There was plenty of tangible grief, anger, fear, outbursts, ill-advised coping mechanisms and even denial left although their mother’s absence couldn’t be disputed or filled in any way–and they had tried everything possible aside from the sin that trying to replace her would have been–but they’d thought that the years separating the tragedy from the coming of their powers would have spared the magic in their veins at least.

As it was, their magic was just as intoxicated as their father had been ever since he’d lost his wife and touch with reality but, hopefully, the negative charge would give it the strength that the two of them lacked even as they leaned on each other. Ediltrude had already given into killing brain cells instead of the heartache she was targeting with the alcohol she stole under their father’s nose to provoke him to do something–anything–but only ended up pouring it down her own throat to drown the rising tears. And Zarathustra could only get so much energy from the copious amounts of coffee she had every day to keep herself to the state of a zombie when sleep refused to come to her or was instantly murdered by the demons that had taken over her subconsciousness to add more blood on the inside of her eyelids.

There was too much rot left in their memories for them to be able to lay anything different on their path into the future and they’d need more than their magic for it to survive; they’d need a miracle.


End file.
